Spider Dance (Adrienette & Ladynoir)
by QueenWidow
Summary: "It's always the spider who devours the fly or in this case, it is the spider that devours the ladybug. Isn't that right, Ladybug?"
1. Foreword

Hello, my little Phantoms and welcome to my newest book called, "Spider Dance" and boy, am I excited for this new story.

But first, I need to do the disclaimer so I don't get sued.

"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" does not belong to me but their original creators. I own nothing but the plot and two characters of my own creation.

Thanks to everyone who decided to take time and read this weird story of mine. I wanted to step into another fandom and Miraculous was it. I love everything about it so far and writing this story will be lots of fun.

So, this story will contain some yuri ships like Rose x Juleka, Chloe x Fem! OC (because I can't think of anybody better to ship her with), some angst with Chloe, suicidal themes, dark parts and a whole bunch of other things. I can't spoil all of it yet though I can tell you the plot.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have become more busy with all the akuma attacks that have been happening more often in Paris and to top it all off, Ladybug realizes that she is falling head over heels for the her partner while Chat Noir is head over heels for her alter ego, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. While they deal with their love square, Hawkmoth has gained a very powerful alley and they have the same goal in mind. How can Paris' heroes defend their home and save their relationships?

I know, crappy description but I'm working on it. So, please sit back and relax, ladies and gentlemen, because this is about to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Prologue

The spider always eats the ladybug

"Two, four, six, eight," a soft voice sang, her alluring voice shattering the silence that consumed Paris as her violet colored eyes looked down upon the sleepy city, an elegant fan grasped tightly in her hands. "I think it's time for a date; I got a craving and I think you're my taste."

Moving swiftly and silently across the rooftops, the female felt the wind whip through her wild hair, brushing against the nape of her neck, the cold pricking the sensitive skin on her face. She then abruptly stopped, peering into the window of a sleeping navy blue haired girl, a small smile spreading across her black colored lips as she chuckled softly.

"Lil' Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the mysterious female hummed, tapping her spider themed fan on her cheek, deep in thought while she watched the baker's daughter sleep peacefully. "Something about your face makes me want to tear it off," the female sighed, running her slender fingers through her black-and-white colored locks, hearing that familiar chiming noise in her ear.

Sighing, the female walked off, casting on last look backwards, smirking as she did so. "I've got a feeling that you are going to be a lot of fun to play with."

The bright sun light broke the sleepy spell over Paris as Marinette woke up with a yawn, stretching out before rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Tikki," the young girl yawned, sliding out of her bed, scratching the top of her head.

"Good morning Marinette! I can see you're up bright and early for once," she teased, flying around her friend. The navy blue haired girl rolled her eyes playfully, going over to her dresser as Tikki followed. "Why are you up so early? Any special occasion?"

Marinette nodded, brushing out her hair gently before sectioning her hair into two pieces, tying them up in her signature pigtails. "Yes, I'm going to tell Adrien that I'm in love with him. We're getting older and I want to tell him before it's too late. You know what I mean? This time, I can actually do it without stuttering and making a huge fool of myself!"

"We'll see about that," the red-and-black kwami joked, attempting to avoid the wrath of Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she chased the kwami around the room, laughing softly.

Tikki floated next to Marinette, landing on her shoulder. "But I am proud of you, Marinette. You'll finally get to tell Adrien how you feel about him," the small kwami said with a smile on her face. "Aw, you're growing up so fast."

"Now, now Tikki. Don't get the water works started," Marinette joked, poking the top of Tikki's small head, walking over her dresser. "I don't want to wear anything that's too flashy or too plain. I want it to be just right for this special occasion," she hummed, taking out a simple cherry red dress that has a bow in the front.

Tikki nodded her head in approval. "That looks like a very cute dress, plus it's simple and chic at same time," she giggled, closing her eyes as Marinette changed out of her pajamas and into the red dress, feeling the silk against her body as she gave a little spin for her kwami.

"I can't wait," Marinette sighed, grabbing her pink colored backpack that was propped against the bed, slinging it over one shoulder before heading downstairs, greeting her parents.

"Morning Mama! Morning Papa!" the teenage girl exclaimed, hugging both her parents who looked at her in surprise.

"My, you're up bright and early," Sabine hummed, setting a plate of freshly baked scones on the table before kissing her daughter's cheek. "Well, I'm glad that you're up, my little Mari. Take some scones with you," she offered but Marinette shook her head.

"I have to be at the school. I have something important to do today," she giggled, returning her mother's kiss and then kissed her father on the nose. "I love you both and I hope you have good day," Marinette said, walking out the front door as the bells chimed behind her.

Stepping on school campus, Marinette felt her stomach twist and turn. Who was she kidding? She could never tell Adrien Agreste how she felt about him without stumbling over her words like a ditz. The blue haired girl groaned, mumbling random words under her breath as her best friend, Alya, wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Oh, Marinette, I see that you got all dolled up for today," she teased, raising her eyebrow in a playful manner. Marinette blushed darkly, shaking her head as her spunky friend poked her nose. "Girl, all you gotta do is just go with the flow. How do you think Nino and I got together?"

"The power of fanfiction and the DJWifi fans demanded the ship?"

"You are not allowed to break the fourth wall!" Alya chastised, flicking her best friend in the nose, noticing a very familiar limo pull up. "Girl, your man is here and you better get him." The ombré haired female pushed poor Marinette towards the limousine, giggling as the blue haired teenager stumbled over her own two feet.

The door swung open and there was Adrien Agreste in all of his glory, running his fingers through his blonde locks. Just the sight of him made Marinette's insides feel like jelly, her heart hammering against her chest as the model looked into her blue bell eyes.

"Hey there Marinette!" Adrien happily exclaimed, waving to her as he walked towards her. He stared into her bluebell eyes, admiring the softness and innocence within them.

Marinette felt her throat constrict, trying to find words to say but nothing would come out. They stood there, staring into each other's orbs. They both awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of their heads.

"You look nice today, Marinette," the blonde male finally said, making his blue haired class mate blush harder, fiddling with her thumbs and a small smile was spreading across her face.

"Tha-thanks Adrien-"

The sharp chime of the bell cut of Marinette as Adrien laughed. "Talk about bad timing," he joked, started to walk to their class, Marinette following right behind him. They stepped into the class and found their spot as their teacher, Mrs. Bustier came in, clearing her throat out.

"Class, please take your seats. Today, we have a new student joining us. Please do your best to make her feel comfortable and well adjusted. You can come in now," Mrs. Bustier called out.

The door swung open and there was girl who has tanned skin, curly ebony locks, and piercing hazel eyes. Her body was adorned in a a simple black dress that touched the tops of her knees, a mesh jacket, and combat boots as she walked to the center of the room, waving to the other bodies in the small classroom, a bored expression on her face.

"Yo, I'm new as you all know and from what the teach said," the new girl spoke, her voice surprisingly soft as she shifted most of her weight onto her right foot, crossing her arms. "Anyway, the name is Selene and I'm looking forward to spending more time in Paris."

Chloe Bourgeois snorted, flipping her hair iver her right shoulder. "I see that we have yet another Goth in the school. Ugh, you practically reek of the dead and of trash. You look worse than Maritrash over there," she snickered.

Marinette rolled her eyes, propping her head on her open palm. "How about you find yourself a hobby, Chloe, because this routine has gotten very old, very quick," she said.

"Maybe you should find your way out of my conversation, Dupain-Cheng!" the blonde female hissed, narrowing her eyes at her rival as Selene scoffed, rolling her eyes as she began to adjust the black bow that held back her raven black hair in a ponytail while watching the two girls argue amongst themselves, and poor Mrs. Bustier was struggling to break up their little dispute.

"I can't believe how childish you both act. Still, this is better than the last school I attended" the tanned teenage girl hummed, taking out a tube of black lipstick out of her pocket and swiped it over her lips, sticking it back in her pocket as she walked up the aisle, right between Chloe and Marinette.

"I'm going to be super blunt but both of you need to shut up. You two are bickering like children and you're annoying everyone else. Just sit your behinds down and stop talking to each other," Selene suggested. Chloe rolling her eyes as she huffed, sitting back down in her seat.

Selene sighed, walking past Marinette before shooting her a look. "I didn't quite get your name but here's a word of advice: you can't win every battle. The sooner you learn that, the better you'll be," the Goth girl said, leaving a shocked Marinette with her mouth open.

Marinette sat down next to Alya as Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat and began to teach her class.

And this chappie is done. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and I thank you all for stopping by and checking out my new story. Don't forget to leave a comment, smash that vote button, and add this story to your library if you enjoyed it so much. I'll see you Phantoms in the next chapter. Bug out!?

Update: I had to fix a lot of things in this first bit. My friend gave me some advice and I edited a few bits towards the end. I still hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 1

_Didn't you know? Not everyone's a hero._

The class got settled in after the whole ordeal with Chloe, Marinette, and Selene, Mrs. Bustier was able to teach her class in peace but Marinette was still pondering on what Selene had said to her.

' _You can't win every battle_ ,' is what Selene had said to Marinette but why? What did Selene mean when she had said that? The blue haired girl shook her head, it didn't matter at the moment as Mrs. Bustier called for their attention.

"Since we are discussing astrology, everyone will be in groups of four for this project," she said as everyone began to discuss who they wanted in their groups until Mrs. Bustier hushed them, holding a portfolio in her hands. "You _will not_ be picking out your groups; _I_ will." Everyone groaned at that.

Marinette crossed her fingers, praying that she would be in a group with Adrien for this. She had always wanted to work on a school project with her crush and this could be her chance to do so. She only hoped that some of her luck as Ladybug would help her in her civilian form.

"The first group is Alya, Nathaniel, Lila, and Nino. The next group is Alix, Kim, Max, and Sabrina. Third group is Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Ivan. The last group is Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Selene. You will have class time today to work in the assignment which is make either a poster or a slide show on the zodiac signs, what they mean and how we can identify them in the night sky," Mrs. Bustier concluded.

Some people either groaned at who they were stuck in a group with but not Marinette. Sure, she was stuck in a group with Chloe Bourgeois of all people, but still. She was in a group with Adrien and would be able to interact with him more often.

"Girl, you're gonna have some competition with Chloe," Alya teased, jabbing Marinette's side playfully. The navy blue haired girl rolled her eyes teasingly, her heart racing as she thought out being able to work with Adrien. It was a dream come true for her, even though it was more like a nightmare at the same time because Chloe would be there as well.

Marinette sighed, a love struck emotion clearly written on her face. She couldn't wait to spend more time with Adrien Agreste.

 **xxxxx**

When the final bell rang, everyone ran out, excited about the plans or complaining still about the groups they were in.

"Ugh, I still can't believe that I have to work with Lila of all people. Nino and Nathaniel, I can handle them but Lila? She just really grinds my gears," Alya groaned, shoving her hands into her back pockets. "And you got stuck with Chloe of all people. I guess we both need some of Ladybug's luck today."

' _If only you knew, Alya_ ,' Marinette thought, her backpack strap slipping off her shoulder.

"I guess it won't be that bad with my group since Adrien is the only one that can keep Chloe in check. Well, to a certain extent," Marinette explained, walking outside with her best friend.

Alya shook her head, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I should probably get home. Mama wants me to babysit the twins again because they're leaving for their anniversary and my group is coming over for the project," Alya said, hugging Marinette.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Marinette giggled, releasing her friend as they both parted ways. She then saw Adrien who was backing away from Chloe (she was attempting to flirt with 'her'Adrikins), and Selene who had her ear buds in, blasting her music.

Adrien was the first to notice the blue haired girl walking towards them. "Hey Marinette! Glad you came!" he said as Chloe rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, you just had to kill the mood," Chloe grumbled, examining her nails before flipping her hair. "I don't understand why Mrs. Bustier would put you, Marinette, in a group with me, the daughter of the mayor."

' _I was wondering the same thing not even two hours ago_.'

"Could you both shut up? I didn't come here to listen to your squabbling. I just want to get this project done so I never have to hear your annoying voices," Selene interjected, taking out her earbuds. "The sooner we get this project done, the better because if it's like this, I'm getting the hell out of her and I'll do that damn thing by myself."

"Language!" Marinette exclaimed, watching Selene roll her eyes before shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that you didn't become my mom so I'm gonna say whatever the hell I want, okay? It better be," Selene hummed, walking down the street. "We're going to my place because it's the closest and I don't feel like meeting any of your guys' parents."

Chloe growled, stomping her foot on the ground. "Now just a minute, who ever said we want to go to your house anyway?! I would like to keep my sense of smell and not have to smell the garbage dump you call a home."

"And I wouldn't want to hear your mouth anymore so shut it before I shut it for you," the ebony haired girl growled, turning her head to the side to see a pissed off Chloe Bourgeois.

"You're not the boss of my Adrikins or of me!" the blonde teenager growled, putting her hands on her hips. "If you want me to shut up, you'll have to make me but I would like to see you-"

"Okay! Can we please calm down!?" Adrien exclaimed, interjecting. "Look, Selene, I think that you should control your language just a bit ("You're not my mother, you dumb blonde," Selene retorted), and Chloe, please try and be nicer towards both Marinette and Selene."

Chloe nodded her head, latching onto his shoulder. "Anything for my Adrikins," the blonde female giggled, ignoring Selene, who had scoffed, and Marinette, who turned a dark red out of pure jealousy.

"If we're all calm, we can head to my place. It has a lot of room," Adrien suggested. The three other females agreed and he sighed in relief. Three girls was four times the trouble, especially with these girls.

 **xxxxx**

Once they arrived, Adrien went to speak to his father about his unannounced company while the girls stayed in the main hall. Chloe was examining her nails, Marinette was sketching out a new design in her sketch book, and Selene was humming along to a rock song, tapping her foot to the beat.

"It's a shame that you two had to tag along," Chloe said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "A poor baker's daughter and some trashy Goth girl in Gabriel Agreste's home. They better call the maid down to take out the trash."

Marinette rolled her eyes before snapping her book shut, glaring at Chloe. "Chloe, you are working on my last nerve! The only reason why people listen to you is because you blackmail or you run and get your daddy. Sorry but money can't buy you everything, not even friends, which is what you are lacking."

"Are you kidding? Everyone _loves_ me-"

"Who are you lying to? Nobody _loves_ you!" Marinette snapped, leaving a wide eyed Chloe who just looked at the ground. The blue haired girl then realized what she had done, watching tears trickle down the blonde girl's face.

"Chloe, I didn't mean-"

"Just… Just leave me alone," Chloe sniffed, running out of the Agreste manor, sobbing hard while Marinette felt immense guilt.

Selene shook her head, shooting Marinette a dirty look. "Nice going, genius," she sarcastically remarked, popping out one ear bud. "It's funny how everyone seems to make Chloe out to be the bad guy when everyone else is just a cruel as her. You are no saint, Marinette. You're just as wicked."

"I didn't mean to say any of that!" she snapped, glaring at the tanned skin girl, her blood boil with every single word that came out of her mouth. "What about you? You haven't been very kind from the moment you got here. You're no saint either, Selene."

"I know I'm not a saint but I never gave them impression that I was, unlike you, Marinette. I know that I'm not a good hearted as everyone wants to be but I'm not gonna fake it like everyone else does. I rather be myself than something people want me to be," Selene countered, tucking a lock of curly, ebony hair behind her right ear. "Now, I'm going to go find Chloe before she does something stupid to herself."

With that, Selene left the Agreste residence as Adrien came down the stairs.

"Hey, what happened to Selene and Chloe?" Adrien asked as Marinette looked up into his green eyes, guilt swimming in her stomach. She looked away, her half closed as she sniffed. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"I said some terrible things to Chloe and I made her run off," Marinette said, her voice wavering. "Selene went after her while you were talking to your father."

Adrien sighed before touching her shoulder gently. "We should probably go looking for those before anything bad happens," the blonde male said. Marinette nodded her head, following after the model.

 **xxxxx**

Chloe cried hard, stopping in an alleyway, sinking to her knees as she clutched her heart shaped necklace, fat tears trickling down her face. She knew that Marinette was right, that she didn't have a lot of friends and that Sabrina was her only friend besides Adrien.

"Stupid," she hiccupped, holding the golden heart in the palm of her hand, opening it to see a picture of her, Sabrina, and Adrien all together with a smile on the trio's faces. "I don't even deserve them as my friends."

A purple colored butterfly fluttered by her, landing on the gold heart, slipping inside. Chloe let out a loud gasp, a butterfly shaped mask outline her face before she heard a voice in the back of her head.

"Miss Misery, I am Hawkmoth and I am giving you the power to make everyone feel miserable just as you have felt but in exchange for two things. I want you to me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses, so do we have a deal?" he coaxed.

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself, shivering as she tried to fight off his grasp on her emotions. "No… I don't want to be labelled the bad guy again… Please… Please leave me alone.."

Hawkmoth chuckled, "Everyone will still label you a bad guy, regardless of what you do. Take my offer and everyone will feel your exact pain."

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Chloe whispered, standing up as a dark purple cloud surrounded her body, changing her entire appearance. Her normal yellow outfit was replaced with a blue colored Victorian styled dress, blonde hair now curled into elegant spirals that cascades down her back, marks that looks like tear drops on her cheeks and a white parasol in her right hand.

Chloe- no- _Miss Misery_ felt.. wonderful. She could feel the power surging throughout her entire being. The akumatized victim glanced down at the locket in her left hand, clasping it around her throat before emerging out from the alleyway.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she hissed, walking down the street with malicious intent on her mind. Miss Misery wanted nothing more than to make the baker's daughter suffer. Grasping the locket that was around her neck, Miss Misery let out a scream, gaining everyone's attention who was in the street.

"I am Miss Misery and you shall give me Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir, and Ladybug! Or suffer my wrath!" she yelled, pointing her parasol at a crowd of people before a golden light consumed them, making them miserable. She went on a spree, targeting everyone that was in her way.

Miss Misery didn't care as long as she made everyone feel the way she felt for so long. It felt so good to let others get a taste of her own suffering. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she smiled at her work, loving the people's cries and how they held themselves tightly, just as she had done on nights where she cried herself to sleep.

Miss Misery smirked, rubbing the golden surface of the locket before fleeing the scene of her crime.

 **xxxxx**

Marinette and Adrien heard the cries of people. They felt their hearts skipped a couple of beats when they saw the amount of people who were cradling themselves, weeping silently. A pang of sadness stabbed Marinette's heart, looking all around her.

"This is bad. Let's spilt up and try to find Chloe and Selene," Adrien said, running off in one direction while Marinette ran to an alleyway, letting Tikki out of her purse.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette yelled. A pink light consumed her entire body, then it died down, revealing Marinette in a skin tight suit that was red with black polka dots. There was Ladybug in the flesh, emerging from the alleyway, using her yo-yo to find the akuma.

She scanned the entire area, watching as citizens fled, screaming loudly as a sharp laughter stood above the cries of the people. Ladybug then saw who see was looking for, her heart seizing up at the sight.

"Chloe," Ladybug whispered, gaining the akumatized girl's attention. Miss Misery snarled at the other female, her white parasol still clutched in her hand as she pointed one manicured finger at Paris's beloved heroine.

"Chloe is no more! It is Miss Misery, now Ladybug! Hand over your Miraculous and tell me where Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are! I have some business to settle with then!" the blonde growled, her palm now exposed before the heroine.

Ladybug shook her head, her yo-yo at the ready. "There's no way that I'm giving up my Miraculous to you or telling you where Marinette is either!"

Miss Misery snorted, brushing a strand of hair out of her fair. "Then so be it, Ladybug. You will suffer at my hands just like I have had to suffer!" she yelled, pointing the end of her parasol at the red heroine, a bright light gathering at the tip before shooting a golden ray at Ladybug.

"Not today, Miss Misery!" Ladybug yelled, barely evading the onslaught of golden rays being fired at her as Miss Misery cackled loudly, not giving up.

"Why not let me win? You can't dodge forever!" Miss Misery sneered, rubbing the surface of her golden locket. "Once I have your miraculous, I'll take Chat Noir's and then I shall make Marinette Dupain-Cheng pay tenfold! Yes, I shall make her suffer just as I did!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as her kitty in black leather joined the party, twirling his baton. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help out some citizens," Chat Noir apologized, bowing before his lady who poked his nose.

"This isn't the time to be flirting, Chat Noir. We have got to get the akuma and rescue Chloe!" Ladybug exclaimed, pushing Chat Noir out of the way as a beam of light barely missed them. The pair of superheroes landed on their feet, their weapons at the ready.

Miss Misery smirked, twirling around her parasol before the superheroes ran at her, Ladybug with her yo-yo and Chat Nour with his baton, attempting to knock the parasol out of her hands.

"You aren't going to win! Not this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" she snarled, smacking Chat Noir away as Ladybug used her yo-yo and wrapped it around Miss Misery's parasol, yanking it away from her. "No! NO! NO! NO!" the akumatized female yelled, powerless as Ladybug snapped the parasol in half but no butterfly flew out.

But that didn't stop Ladybug who threw her ladybug themed yo-yo at Miss Misery who let out a wail, thrashing about, grinding her teeth together. "Let me go, you stupid bug! You won't win this time!" she exclaimed as Chat Noir pointed to the locket.

"The akuma must be in her locket!" Chat Noir declared as Ladybug grabbed a hold of it, ripping it off and throwing it on the ground, watching a small little butterfly wiggle it's way out, trying to escape.

"No more evildoing for you, little butterfly," Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo around before throwing it at the akuma. "It's time to de-evilize!" Capturing the akuma, Ladybug smiled before opening her yo-yo once again. "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug," she yelled as pink colored swarm cleansed the city and reversed all damage that Chloe had caused.

Chloe returned back to normal, staggering back and forth as Chat Noir and Ladybug fist bumped.

"A job well done, Milady," Chat purred, bowing before his princess who giggled, flicking his forehead.

"And I'm surprised you didn't make a single pun today," Ladybug hummed as Chat scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Aw, I could have fur-gotten to make puns today but that would be cat-astrophic," he said with a sly smile on his face ad his ring began to beep. Ladybug heard her Miraculous start to beep as well. The superheroes didn't even exchange goodbyes as they took off, detransforming from their alter egos to their civilian forms.

 **xxxxx**

After regrouping and apologies were given, the quartet worked on their project until it was night, returning to their homes, leaving them to their own devices.

Chloe Bourgeois touched the surface of the locket she wore before unclasping it, setting it down on the nightstand besides her. She let out a sighed before running a hand through her blonde ringlets, closing her eyes.

"Hello, mon amor," a voice purred, making Chloe jolt, sitting up straight. The blonde looked around her room to stare into a pair of blue eyes that had a spider web design in them. Her heart sped up as she backed away, back pressed against the backboard of her bed.

"Just who the hell are you?" Chloe sputtered.

There was a brief silence before all the lights went out and she felt a warm finger on her bottom lip, parting her lips slightly. "Just call me Madam Widow."

 **xxxxx**

 **So how was that? I know that Ladybug didn't use a Lucky Charm and that she's supposed to but I didn't know what I should make her use so sorry. I hoped you guys liked this chapter and please give me feedback. But I hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
